


Yuuya's Mom Has Got It Going On

by LittleLinor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Gen, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin</p>
<p>(warnings inside)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuuya's Mom Has Got It Going On

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to make it known I was dared to write this.  
> While it's obviously meant to be a joke, the material (since it implies a possible relationship between an adult woman and a minor) can be sensitive, so please use caution if this is upsetting to you.
> 
> Warning for, well, implied Yoko/Dennis and for a hell of a lot of bad inuendo.

After the whole Sora debacle, Yuuya had expected never to walk down to find a self-proclaimed friend at his kitchen table with his mom.  
He had been wrong.  
It took about ten seconds for him to want Sora back.  
"These really do taste wonderful, Ms. Sakaki. Yuuya wasn't lying about your skills," Dennis purred, twirling his fork in a falsely casual manner that Yuuya _knew_ his mom had to recognise as artificial (she married and raised entertainers, for gods sake), but where he expected her to blow him off, she just smiled back.  
"Awww, thank you Dennis."  
Since when was she on first name basis, anyway--at least _he_ didn't call her Yoko... the thought sent a chill down his spine.  
"... mom..."  
"Oh, Yuuya!" She all but hopped in his direction, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him towards the table. "Your _charming_ friend came all the way from LDS's facilities to see us."  
Oh no. No no no.  
"... I... see..."  
"Reiji sent me over for training... but I admit I had always wanted to see where two such amazing entertainers found their inspiration... I think I can effortlessly come to a conclusion now," Dennis said with a smile.  
Yuuya's pancakes didn't seem as appetising anymore.  
He decided to pretend nothing had happened. He could do this. Sit down, eat his pancakes, and soon enough Dennis would drag him on whatever training Reiji had decided was necessary for them, and he could pretend to forget the whole thing.  
He took a deep breath and sat. Took a bite of his first pancake.  
"Well anyway," his mother said, "you can put away the dishes when you're done, right? The sooner we start, the better."  
Yuuya blinked. Tried to open his mouth. Closed it and swallowed his mouthful of pancake. Opened it again.  
"Start? We? Huh?"  
" _Training_ , Yuuya. Weren't you listening? We can't wait all day for you to eat."  
"Huh?"  
"Ah, surely we can wait for him to finish--"  
"Wait wait wait wait wait. Hold on." He put his fork down. "You? Him?" he asked, pointing towards them in turn.  
"Of course. Or are _you_ going to teach people how to ride motorcycles now?"  
"But--" he tried to calm himself. "Why are you teaching him to begin with?"  
"Reiji has put forward the hypothesis that Synchro duelists may duel on motorcycles. Based on the data from the battle royale." He smiled. "If we have to infiltrate them, shouldn't our first reflex be to learn the opponent's weapon?"  
"I may not like Akaba," his mom added, "but I do have my pride as a rider. And it was always You Show's policy to never turn down a student, no matter their origins." She smiled. "I won't be gentle, though. They didn't call me Shooting Star for nothing."  
"No matter how firm your grip, I will be honoured, Madam. I am in your care."  
Yuuya choked on his pancake. Apparently, in his hurry to get explanations out of them, some of it had stayed in his mouth, just ready to get caught in his throat.  
To their credit, they didn't actually leave him to die.  
She caught his shoulders while Dennis smacked his back, and he coughed and choked up the small piece of dough.  
"So wait--" he wheezed, "hold on--" Another cough, and he forced himself to talk again. "Reiji told _you_ to practice with motorcycles? Why you and not me?"  
"Ah, he said something about you being too--conspicuous."  
The silence spread. Yuuya thought he could hear the noise of his brain breaking.  
"I..."  
"You'd have to ask him, really. I don't know how the man's mind works." He smiled. "But anyway, I'm sure it's for the best. None of you want to see you covered in bruises."  
"That's reassuring," Yuuya muttered under his breath.  
"Well! We must be going. Try to take some rest, Yuuya, okay? An entertainer must always be at the top of his form for his public."  
"I'll try," Yuuya sighed, feeling very tired indeed.  
"It would be a shame if we were all to miss on your beautiful smile. Though at least I now know where you got it from."  
Yuuya didn't even dignify that with an answer.  
He wanted Yuzu back. Yuzu made sense. Yuzu wouldn't betray him like this.  
Or Sora. He might be a horrible pancake thief, but at least he didn't _hit on his mom_.  
This Synchro mission couldn't be over soon enough.


End file.
